Target games are a popular pastime that have evolved from simple target practice, to game booths at arcades and fairs featuring moving targets, to electronic games playable at home on electronic gaming consoles. Ammunition has evolved alongside, beginning with the bow and arrow, to balls and water guns, play artillery, to electronic gaming laser guns.
The most basic target games' difficulty is determined by their distance from the user and the visibility of the target. Other target games use moving targets to increase the difficulty. Many moving target games are placed at arcades, carnivals, or outdoors, and are large and not portable. Similarly, old arcade games would usually stay in one place for their lifetime. Electronic games rely on game consoles and screens, such as the user's TV.
Projectiles such as arrows that lodge in the target need to be dislodged for reusing. Many play ammunitions bounce off the target or scatter around when the target is missed. Projectiles that bounce off of the target may bounce and scatter over the ground around the game.